Midnight Tome 2 : New life
by Grimes2212
Summary: Tout a changé dans la vie de Gabriella. Elle est amoureuse, a un nouveau toit, et une mission. Doit elle obéir à Jane et rester avec eux  et LUI ? Ou participer à la bataille? Son amour ou sa famille?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour Midnight tome 2 !_

_Voici le prologue._

_Je tient à dire que l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Gaby. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Prologue

Nous allons à Seattle.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une bande de vampires nouveaux nés bouffent sans se préoccuper des conséquences de leurs actes.

Et hier, pendant que je faisait mon sac pour partir, Alec m'a embrassée.

Et maintenant, je suis dans l'avion. A coté de lui.

Et il a sa main sur mon genoux.

Attendez ! Je vais tout vous expliquer...


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre du tome 2 ! Je tient à remercier toutes celles (ou ceux) qui m'ont mit en alerte ou favorite j'en suis trés contente :)_

_Dans ce chapitre, il y aura de ma communication par pensées, donc les pensées seront en gras._

_Voilà... bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Je l'avais pas vu venir celle là...

En sortant de la salle des trônes, j'étais partagée entre deux sentiments : d'un côté j'étais contente car j'allais partir en mission (et tuer des méchants vampires) et que Alec était amoureux de moi et qu'il ne voulais donc pas me bouffer, et de l'autre j'étais inquiéte pour Bella. Seattle est proche de Forks.

_Flash back_

_- Les maîtres veulent nous voir immédiatement, me dit Alec._

_Je le suivi donc dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle des trônes. Il y avais les 3 rois ainsi que Démétri, Félix et Jane. Quand Alec et moi arrivâmes, tous tournérent la tête vers nous._

_- Parfait ! Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons commencer ! dit Aro. Il y a une bande de vampires qui vont nous faire repérer à Seattle, ils tuent sans limite et les humains sont affolés. Notre secret est en grand danger mes amis._

_- Vous allez en mission là-bas pour mesurer le danger et les surveiller. Les Cullen sont le clan le plus proche du problème, peut être qu'ils vont s'en mêler, donc n'agissez pas tout de suite. Observez et faites nous part de vos analyses, dit Caius._

_- Gabriella, je compte sur toi. J'ai décidé de t'envoyer en mission car ton don nous est précieux dans des mission telles que celle-ci, me dit Aro. Et aussi pour une autre raison... me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Marcus voudrais te parler de cette raison justement... en pensée._

_- Oh, d'accord, lui répondis-je._

_J'entrais donc dans la tête de Marcus._

_- __**Nous pouvons communiquer par pensées maintenant**__, lui dis-je._

_- __**Très bien, **__me répondit Marcus. __**Tu dois être au courant de mon don?**_

_- __**Oui, vous repérez les liens entre les gens, si ils sont amoureux ou autre?**_

_**- Oui, c'est ça. Et j'ai repéré un lien entre toi et Alec.**_

_Je me raidis. Je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là. Un lien entre Mr Je-te-dévore-des-yeux et moi?_

_- __**Plus précisément?**_

_**- Vous êtes des âmes soeurs.**_

_Ah bah au moins, ça c'est dit clairement. Il y va pas par quatre chemins!_

_**- Euh... ok.**_

_**- Je voulais te le dire car je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, et que c'est réciproque, ne t'inquiétes pas. Il est lui-même venu me voir aprés le repas lors de ton premier jour parmis nous. **_

_**- C'est pour ça qu'il me regarde tout le temps?**_

_**- Oui, en effet. Il est irrémédiablement amoureux de toi Gabriella.**_

_**- Ah bah merde alors! Et moi qui pensais qu'il voulait me bouffer.**_

_Suite à mes paroles, Marcus éclata de rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Je me joins à son hilarité et le remercia._

_- Bien, vous pouvez disposer pour préparer votre mission! nous dit Aro._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre, Alec avec moi, car la sienne était en face de la mienne.

Que prendre quand on part tuer les méchants? Du noir. C'est discret et sa amainci la silhouette. Je remplis donc ma valise de vêtements foncés et de quelques babioles. Au moment ou je la fermis, on frappa à ma porte.

- Entrez!

C'était Alec.

- Tu as fini? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Bien. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Oui?

- Marcus t'a parlé de notre lien?

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Oui.

- Tu ne sais dire que "oui"? me dit-il avec un sourire craquant.

- Oui... euh non, enfin non je... euh...

Avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, il s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique et mit ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et froides. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, et je l'en autorisais sans hésitation. Ses mains étaient sur ma joue et ma hanche, son contact me brulais. En clair : j'étais amoureuse.

Il mit fin au baiser, se récoltant un grognement de ma part.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, nous reprendrons plus tard. Mais pour l'instant nous avons une mission à effectuer, me dit-il.

Je fis la moue.

- D'accord. Allons-y! dis-je en soupirant, ce qui le fit rire.

_Voilà le chapitre 1. J'espére qu'il vous a plu :) Désolé de la longueur, mais je trouvais bien d'arrêter à ce moment là. Enfin bref ! Une ptite review? ^^_

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde =D_

_Merci pour votre soutien, sa fait plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie notre travail :D voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : Jalousie et ascenseur

Et nous voilà donc dans l'avion, Alec à mes cotés, avec sa main sur mon genoux.

Le voyage fut long jusqu'à Seattle. Je m'occupais en lisant, écoutant de la musique et en observant Alec qui faisait exprés de dormir. On aurait dit un ange. Mon ange. Il est a moi maintenant! Et je ne vais pas le laisser filer. Ah ça non!

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons bientôt atterrir à Seattle, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir mettre votre ceinture de sécurité et de vous installer confortablement dans votre siége, l'avion va entamer sa descente merci, dit l'hotesse de l'air.

- Ah bah enfin, murmurai-je, ce qui fit rire Alec et lui valu un coup de coude de ma part.

Quand nous fumes arrivés à notre hotel, Jane se dirigea vers la réceptioniste à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions les clés de nos chambre, dit Jane.

La réceptionniste nous regarda tous et balbutia.

- Je... euh oui... euh, vos noms s'il vous plaît.

- Jane Volturi.

- Voici votre clé, vos bagages vous seront apportés dans quelques instants.

- Merci.

Sur ceux, Jane partit. Chacun fit la même chose : ils dirent leur nom, prirent leur clé et partirent. Il ne restait plus que Alec et moi.

- Alec Volturi, dit-il à la réceptionniste.

Celle -ci le regarda avec des yeux genre "toi, je te veux dans mon lit!", ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Elle lui servit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lui donnant sa clé. Etant un peu derriére Alec, je m'avançais d'un pas rageant.

- Gabriella Volturi, dis-je séchement en la foudroyant du regard.

Elle parut destabilisée, et me donna ma clé.

- Tenez, me dit-elle intimidée.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de la remercier et parti vers les ascenseurs. Non mais elle se prend pour qui cette pimbêche? Draguer MON Alec. Devant MOI ! Elle est suicidaire, c'est pas possible !

Je sentais Alec me suivre. Au moment ou l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, j'entrais dedans, Alec à ma suite. Nous étions seuls à l'intérieur.

- Je me trompe ou tu es jalouse? me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi? Jalouse? Pas du tout !

Moi même je ne croyait pas à ce que je disais.

Il haussa un sourcil et s'avança vers moi.

- Vraiment? dit-il d'une voix extrémement sexy.

Ooooh mon dieu nan. Pas dans un ascenseur ! Je reculais, mais fut vite coincée entre la paroi et Alec. Les ascenseurs c'est pas grand.

Il mit son visage dans mon cou et y mit quelques baisers. Il embrassa ensuite ma machoire, ma joue, mon nez, pour enfin poser ses lévres sur les miennes. J'avais envie de lui, là, maintenant. Je lui agrippais sa chemise et enlevais les boutons à vitesse vampirique. Son torse m'apparut. Il était magnifique. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Nous arrétâmes notre activité et tournâmes la tête vers la source du bruit. Deux personnes agées, un homme et une femme, nous regardaient. L'homme avait l'air mécontent, et la femme souriait avec tendresse.

- Excusez-nous de vous interrompre les enfants, mais nous voudrions monter, nous dit-elle toujours en souriant.

- Hum, désolé, dis-je.

Je pris la main d'Alec et nous nous dirigeames vers nos chambres, l'une en face de l'autre, encore. Avec mon ouïe vampirique, j'entendis le vieil homme dire à sa femme :

- Mais pourquoi tu m'embrasse plus comme ça toi, hein?

- Roooh, Albert !

J'éclatais de rire, ainsi qu'Alec, qui avait aussi entendu.

- Jane, Démétri, Félix et moi on se rejoint dans ta chambre dans une heure pour une réunion, me dit Alec en m'embrassant.

- D'accord, dis-je avant d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Elle était magnifique, de couleur ivoire avec des touches de doré. Mes bagages étaient déjà là. Je pus donc m'installer confortablement en attendant la réunion.

_Fin du chapitre ! xD _

_Au programme du prochain : premiére approche avec les nouveaux nés._

_Une petite review pour donner vos impressions sur le chapitre? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_A bientôt ! _


	4. Chapter 3

_Changement de programme les gens ! Comme c'est les vacances, j'avais pour plan de profiter, mais j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine et j'ai pondu ce chapitre... donc me voila en avance quoi. _

_Merci pour les reviews, les ajouts en favoris, etc... =D Donc, voici le chapitre 3 !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 3 : Les rues sombres et dangereuses de Seattle.

Quand ils arrivérent dans ma chambre pour la réunion, je m'étais douchée et changée car le voyage était long. J'avais mis un slim noir avec des bottes noires et un débardeur noir. Toute en noir quoi !

- Bon, nous allons parcourir la ville à la recherche de leurs odeurs séparément, dit Jane. On reste en contact par téléphone.

Nous acquiesâmes et partirent dans les rues de Seattle, la nuit était tombée depuis deux heures environ.

Je parcourais les rues et sentis une odeur de vampire. Je la suivais donc et le découvris en plein repas. Je le laissais faire, car si je l'arrêtais maintenant, l'humain se transformerais. Je le laissais donc finir, m'approchais de lui et le plaquais contre le mûr par la gorge.

- Qui t'a créer ? lui demandai-je.

- ...

- Parle, ou je te tue !

De toute façon, j'allais le tuer quand même.

- C'est... c'est Riley, me répondit-il.

- Riley ? C'est qui lui ? Tu connais on nom de famille ?

- Non, je sais juste son prénom.

- Pourquoi il t'a transformé ?

- Il dit qu'on doit former une armée pour tuer quelqu'un qui nous veux du mal.

- Et qui est cette personne qui vous veux du mal ?

- Aucune idée, il nous l'a pas encore dit.

Je m'introduit dans son esprit et vu la tête de ce Riley.

- Bien, merci pour ta coopération, mais malheureusement je dois te tuer car sinon tu ira tout répéter à tes amis.

Je le décapitais donc sans le laisser répondre et mis le feu à ses restes. J'appelais Jane.

- Oui ?

- C'est Gabriella.

- T'a un probléme ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai juste trouvé un des nouveaux nés, il était en plein repas. Je lui ai soutiré des infos et je l'ai supprimé.

- Ok rejoint nous.

- A tout de suite.

Je retournais à l'hotel, ou nous nous étions séparés, et suivis l'odeur de Jane. Quand je l'a trouvais, elle était avec les autres sur un toit et ils observaient quelque chose en bas. Ils se retournérent vers moi quand j'arrivais.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est un certain Riley qui les a transformés, il m'a dit qu'il voulait constituer une armée pour tuer quelqu'un qui leur veut du mal. J'ai vu sa tête dans son esprit. Je peux essayer de le dessiner et de le montrer à la police en disant que je le cherche.

- Bonne idée, dit-elle. En attendant, il faut les surveiller, continua-t-elle en se retournant vers ou ils étaient avant que j'arrive.

J'allais à ses cotés et vu plein de nouveaux nés mettre le bordel en cassant des voitures, en se battant entre-eux, et j'en passe.

- Ce Riley a vraiment une dent contre cette personne, dit Alec.

- Ah non mais là c'est carrément un dentier qu'il a, répondis-je.

Ma réplique les fit rire, et nous repartîmes vers l'hotel pour que je fasse le portrais de Riley.

_Fini ^^ _

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	5. Chapter 4

_Désolééé du retard... me tuez pas siouplaaaaaiiiit ! ^^ _

_Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews, votre soutient, vos ajouts. Sachez que sa me fait vraiment très plaisir et que sa donne envie de continuer :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4 :  J'aime bien faire mon Sherlock Holmes.

J'étais en train de faire le portrait de ce Riley. J'ai toujours été nulle en arts plastiques. Mais depuis que je suis un vampire, je sais faire des choses que je ne savais pas faire étant humaine. Une fois fini, je montrai le portrait au groupe pour qu'ils le reconnaissent si ils le voient, et partit pour le poste de police le plus proche.

J'entrai et me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour monsieur, dis-je.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh, voilà, je cherche ce garçon, répondis-je en lui montrant le portrait.

Il l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Riley Biers ?

- Vous le connaissez ? demandai-je.

- Oui, il a disparu depuis un an environ, il y a un avis de recherche à son nom.

- Et que savez vous sur sa disparition ?

- Je ne peux pas vous parler d'une affaire en cours Mademoiselle, je suis désolé.

- Je sais ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ces renseignements c'est important ! Ecoutez, je ne suis pas une journaliste ou quelqu'un qui colporte des ragots, je voudrais retrouver ce garçon et il me faut en savoir le plus possible.

- Vous êtes détective privé ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Montrez moi votre carte alors.

- J'ai dis "en quelque sorte", ça veut dire que j'ai pas besoin de carte pour avoir exercer un métier ! Je sais que c'est la procédure, mais j'en ai besoin pour continuer mon enquête !

Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants et me répondit :

- D'accord, je vous fait une copie du dossier.

- Merci beaucoup ! dis-je avec un sourire.

Il fit la copie et me la donna. Sur ce, je rentrais à l'hôtel et vis Alec qui m'attendais dans ma chambre. Sur mon lit pour être exacte.

- Alors ?

- Il s'appelle Riley Biers, disparu depuis un an environ. J'ai réussi a obtenir son dossier, répondis-je en lui donnant le dossier.

Il le survola rapidement.

- Pas de corps, ni de trace de sang chez lui, aucune indication de fugue, ni problèmes familiaux ou autre...

- Il a été transformé contre son gré par un autre vampire. Mais faut savoir qui, dis-je.

- Félix et Jane sont sur place, ils observent les nouveaux nés. Riley ne doit pas être loin de son créateur, il faudrait le suivre, donc Démétri s'en charge.

- D'accord.

Il se leva, alla poser le dossier sur une table, s'approcha de moi et me prit par le taille.

- On devait finir quelque chose il me semble, dit-il dans mon oreille.

Tout d'un coup, il me semblait que la température avait augmentée. Je me mordillais la lèvre.

- Mmmmm, lui répondis-je.

Il m'embrassa et notre baiser devint de plus en plus... comment dire ? Chaud ? Bouillant ? Excitant ? Sexuel ?

Tout en nous embrassant, nous continuâmes d'avancer vers le lit pour une folle heure de sexe. Ou deux. Ou trois...

_Voilà, chapitre très court je trouve mais j'aime pas en faire des trop longs... Je n'ai pas mit de lemon, ma fic n'est pas en M car je voudrais que tout le monde puisse la lire._

_Bisous les gens ! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !

Je tiens à m'excuser de ne plus poster, et vous dire que j'arrête cette fiction. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour continuer. Peut être que je vais la continuer mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour la reprendre, demandez moi.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée,

A bientôt j'espère :)

-A


End file.
